


Intro to High School

by McCartney1968



Series: The Umbrella Academy: The High School Years [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:13:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McCartney1968/pseuds/McCartney1968
Summary: The introductions for some of the students at Kurt Vonnegut High in Indiana.You will be introduced to:Luther WilliamDiego GarciaAllison RichardsonKlaus WagnerFesel 'Five' SmithBen ParkVanya NabokovEudora PatchDavid 'Dave' KatzLila PittsElliott GussmanSissy Cooper
Relationships: Allison Hargreeves & Luther Hargreeves, Ben Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Diego Hargreeves & Eudora Patch, Harlan Cooper & Sissy Cooper, Jill/Number Six | Ben Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves & David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves & Lila Pitts, Number Five | The Boy & Elliott Gussman, Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Sissy Cooper & Vanya Hargreeves
Series: The Umbrella Academy: The High School Years [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164275
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Intro to High School

**Author's Note:**

> This story is the introduction of a series of stories of what would happen if the Hargreeves were not related  
>  and went to high school.
> 
> Other characters from The Umbrella Academy universe will be in this story but will come in later times.
> 
> The main focus is the Hargreeves and what they would be like if they had no powers, not related, and didn't originally know each other.
> 
> For my other story, I'm taking a little break because I had this idea and I wanted to write it so badly. I have many ideas for this series but if you have any idea of what you want to see just comment. I would love to hear what you think.
> 
> I will try to make a publishing schedule but I don't have one yet. However, I will be publishing the first day of school very soon.
> 
> Hope you enjoy! :)

Luther William. A junior in high school, a basketball player, wants to be an astronaut in the future. Originally from the UK, moved to America at the age of 2. Lives with his parents Diana and Jacob Willam. Has an older brother who is 21, Michael, and a younger sister who is 14, Elizabeth. His hobbies are astrology, basketball, and history. His best friend and ‘secret’ crush is Allison and has been since the 5th grade. Birthday July 25th. 

Diego Garcia. A junior in high school, a soccer player, wants to be a cop in the future. His parents are from Mexico, but he was born in America. Lives with his mom, Emily Reyes, and sees his Dad, Marco Garcia, one-week per month. Has younger twin brothers who are 13, Javier and Luis, and a baby half-sister who is 2, Maria. His hobbies are soccer, skateboarding, and exercising/training. Has major anger issues since he was a kid but is trying to fix that. His best friend is Eudora. He met Eudora in high school and became fast friends because of their shared love of fighting crime. Birthday January 19th.

Allison Richardson. A junior in high school, in theater club, and a cheerleader, wants to be an actress in the future. She lives with her parents, Eva and John Richardson. Has one older sister who is 23, Samantha, another older sister who is 20, Carla, and a younger sister who is 14, Natalie. Her hobbies are acting, singing, dancing, figure skating, cheering, and gymnastics. Her best friend is Luther. She was in a small part of a movie last summer. She is a very spoiled child because her parents are very rich. She wears designer products and is one of the most popular girls in school. Birthday August 15th.

Klaus Wagner. A junior in high school, in the art club, creative writing club, and gay/straight alliance, wants to be a famous artist in the future. He can speak many languages which include German, French, Dutch, and Russian. Originally from Germany where he lived until his dad died. He moved to America when he was 8. He lives with his mom, Sabrina Wagner, and step-dad, Lucus Smith. They got married when he was 13 and moved in with Lucus’s family. He has an older brother who is 18, Nicolas, Step-brother who is his age, Fesel ‘Five’ Smith, a younger step-sister who is 14, Lisa Smith, another younger step-sister who is 12, Ella Smith, another younger step-brother who is 10, Evan Smith, a half-sister who is 3, Lina, and a half-brother on the way. His hobbies are painting, drawing, swimming, writing, and poetry. His best friends are Ben, Lila, and Dave, he was friends with Ben since he moved to America and became friends with Lila since starting high school. Him being friends with Dave was a total accident, they were partners in art class and became friends because of it (He has a little crush on him but he can’t act on it because Dave’s ‘straight’). He has entered his poetry in a writing contest and won. He had his work published and is very popular. Birthday November 2nd.

Fesel ‘Five’ Smith. A junior in high school, in mathematics club, and school honor society wants to be an engineer and be the first person to time travel. His parents got divorced when he was 8. He barely sees his mother because she lives in Paris, France. He lives with his Father, Lucus Smith, and step-mother, Sabrina Wagner. He has a younger sister who is 14, Lisa, another younger sister who is 12, Ella, another brother who is 10, Evan, an older step-brother who is 18, Nicolas Wagner, another step-brother who is his age, Klaus Wagner, a half-sister who is 3, Lina, and a half-brother on the way. His hobbies are math, science, reading, and chemistry. His best friends are Vanya and Elliott. He lives across the street from Vanya. He met Elliott in his AP Algebra class on the first day of high school. He is a child prodigy and is very advanced in math and science. Birthday April 11th.

Ben Park. A junior in high school, in the reading club, plays the clarinet in the school orchestra, and is in the school honor society, wants to be an author in the future. His parents are from Korea. He lives with his older brother who is 28, Robert, and his wife Megan. He lost his parents when he was 10 years old. His hobbies are reading, writing, math, and science. He has been writing since he was 12. He is currently writing a fiction book about a dystopian society with his girlfriend, Jill. He has been dating Jill since sophomore year. His best friend is Klaus, met him when he first moved to America and became instant friends. Birthday October 29th.

Vanya Nabokov. A junior in high school, in mathematics club, plays the violin in the school orchestra, and is in the school honor society, wants to be a famous violinist in the future. Her family is originally from Russia, but she was born in America. She lives with her Babushka and has a little brother who is 6, Ivan. Her hobbies are reading, the violin and music. She plays violin in her community junior orchestra. She is a violin prodigy, for the extra money she helps her violin teacher, Ms. Robbins, teach her other students. She also works as a waitress after school. Her best friends are Five and Sissy, she lives across the street from Five, and Sissy has been her friend since middle school (and has a little crush on her). Birthday June 12th. 

Eudora Patch. A junior in high school, a soccer player, and in cross country, wants to be a cop in the future. Both her parents were cops until her mom died on the job. After being told that story she wanted to be a cop just like her mom. She lives with her single dad, Carlos Patch, and her young brother who is 10, Federico. Her hobbies are soccer, running, and reading. Her best friend is Diego, who became friends because they shared a dream of becoming a cop. Birthday August 25th.

David ‘Dave’ Katz. A senior in high school, quarterback of the football team, wants to be a teacher in the future. He is Jewish and speaks Hebrew. He lives with his mom, Mary Katz, during the week, and stays with his uncle Brian on the weekend. He has two younger sisters, Martha age 10, and Stacy age 6. His hobbies are football, baseball, running, art, and reading. He wants to join the gay/straight alliance because he’s an ally (because he’s gay), but he can’t because his uncle will be so mad. His uncle wants him to join the army as his dad did but he really doesn’t want to. His best friends are the football team and Klaus. He’s been friends with Klaus because they were in the same art class (he has a little crush on him but he can never act on it). Birthday March 5th.

Lila Pitts. A junior in high school, a soccer player, in the gay/straight alliance, wants to be a professional soccer player. Originally from London, but moved to America when she was 4. She lives with her parents, Lucy and Liam. She is an only child, but she has a dog, Robin, and a cat, Fluff. Her hobbies are soccer, boxing, running, and reading. She plays soccer at school and boxes on the weekend at the girls-only gym. She is the best of the best at boxing. Her best friends are Klaus and Elliott, she met both Klaus and Elliott on the first day of high school. Birthday November 29th.

Elliott Gussman. A senior in high school, in mathematics club, plays the trumpet in the school orchestra, wants to be an entrepreneur in the future. She lives with his aunt Margo, and his younger brother who is 11, Mitchell. After school, he helps his aunt sell TVs. His hobbies are math and science. His best friends are Five and Lila, he met Five in a math class and Lila on her first day of school. Birthday May 18th.

Sissy Cooper. A senior in high school, in the art club, plays the drums in the school orchestra, doesn’t really have a plan for the future. She originally from Texas but moved when she was in middle school. She lives with her parents, Lynn and Bob, and her son Harlan. She got pregnant when she was a freshman in high school. When her then-boyfriend, Carl, found out she was pregnant, he immediately dumped her. Her hobbies are art and hanging out with Harlan. Her best friend is Vanya, who she met in middle school and who adores Harlan. Birthday June 5th.


End file.
